Time Bomb
by Peorth Rune
Summary: What would happen if the least likely Ronin CYE flipped. Songified Godsmack swaring and attempted suicide.


Time Bomb  
  
By Peorth Rune  
  
(I do not own any of the Ronin Warriors or the song Time Bomb which is owned by Godsmack)  
  
  
  
Cye sat in a corner of the room himself and Kento shared. His sea blue eyes rimed with tears. "This isn't fair." It was the day after they had beat Tulpa. Cye's body hurt all over. He had at least two broken ribs, a fractured scapula and who knew what else. His head was aching but he ignored it. The boys mind was elsewhere.  
  
I am in living hell makes me wonder if I'm alive…  
  
Cye struggled to stay conscious. He knew he would dream of what happened. Cye shuttered when he thought of what he would dream of. The dynasty. The gargoyles. Him self-being the first captured. Tulpa torturing him more then the others were. Physically and mentally torture. Cye soon lost the battle to staying conscious. He fell strait in to his dreams.  
  
I can't seem to bring my self to figure out why…  
  
"Its poison ahhhhh," a wave of body convulsing pain smacked the warrior of trust to his knees. NO not again, Cye thought.  
  
"How do you like my venom Torrent?" a slippery voice asked him.  
  
Settmet! "Settmet I should have known it was you!" Why am I reliving my memories? A part of Cye fell unconscious. The part that had not knew what was coming. He gathered all his strength and was able to briefly escape.  
  
"What's a matter Torrent? Master Tulpa's plan working to well?" Settmet's oily voice purred.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" the tense British voice asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid boy Tulpa told me I'd have to deal with two of you!"  
  
Cye was shocked. Is this real? The shock was plane across his young face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Surprised? Don't be none of this is real its just shall we say Master Tulpa's pay back"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me I'm not even really Settmet. I'm part of a spell placed on you by Badamon. Do you want to know what it is?"  
  
Cye shook his head, "I don't care to know your crummy plans." He raised his Trident, "Super Wave Smash!"  
  
"Snake Fang Strike."  
  
Cye fell backwards weakly. "This is only a memory…a dream."  
  
"No not really but I'll let Master Tulpa tell you that."  
  
  
  
I shove and I pull away from the things that I call you every day. I can't seem to break you down but I know I'll come around…  
  
"Hello Torrent," Tulpa's voice rang through out the hall.  
  
"Well, I wish I could exchange pleasantries but as you can see I'm a bit tied up at the moment." Cye's venomous voice lashed out at the Lord of the Dynasty. I hope I can escape soon. You won't Cye replied to his memory self who didn't hear him.  
  
Torrent I can hear you though, Tulpa's voice echoed dimly through his head. I am the only one who can hear you this way. That would be because I am the only being truly here besides you. "Take him to the gargoyles."  
  
"Are you talking about your parents?" the memory Cye lashed out.  
  
"When I'm done with you. You will wish that is so."  
  
That lousy bastard, Cye cursed in his head.  
  
Hmmmmmm. I must break that one down if I don't my dynasty will never will win. I must succeed even if I die. I can hear you past thoughts as you can hear mine.  
  
I feel your pins through my eyes piercing me through the time. Another Time Bomb…  
  
Cye regained consciousness not to wake up tied the gargoyles but in his own room. The dream was too intense. His head throbbed and he tried to get up. His head spun. He fell backwards and smacked his head hard on the wall. He once again slipped in to unconsciousness back to his memories.  
  
Lie down in all this piss you drink it from me every night…  
  
Cye miserably felt and watched his recent past in the gargoyles.  
  
I live in a world of shit been left here to die…  
  
"How long have I been here?" Cye asked him self.  
  
"Long enough little Ronin Long enough." Tulpa answered him.  
  
"Well," Cye started, "while I'm here hanging around why don't you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Very well not that it will matter any ways. During one of our torture sessions, I decided to put a little insurance on wining this war. I told Badamon to place a spell on you so I would win in the long run. So here I am now. I will eventually control your mind and or you will go insane from guilt pain and other emotions I feed off of…destroying your self and gaining strength for me."  
  
"Stupid git I won't do any thing for you!" Cye screamed at the armored warrior. He felt a pang of fear swell up in him. He knew then he was in serious trouble and would probably succumb to the insanity. Guys where are you.  
  
Some times I realize my mind is meant to go away…  
  
Cy felt as if he was floating in his pain. For some reason it hurt twice as much then the first time. When he was in a part where he blacked out Tulpa would taunt him. Cye realized he would soon loose grip on reality.  
  
Never have I seen your god so why should I believe in faith?  
  
Cye started to sweat with pressure I can't do this I need help! OH GOD! Why me son of a fucking bitch! His sea blue eyes now had a glow of insanity in them.  
  
I knew I'd break you Torrent.  
  
Oh so did I. At least I knew my sanity barrier would break but you won't get in! Cye broke his body free of his bonds.  
  
I feel your pins through my eyes piercing me through the times…  
  
Tulpa futility tried to stop Cye. A weird insane glow in the warrior of trust's eyes reflected the fear in Tulpa. Cye took his trident and screamed, "Feel the wrath of Torrent. SUPPER WAAVER SMAASHER."  
  
Another Time Bomb…  
  
Cye woke up. He was in his bed. He quickly got to work trying to wrench himself out of the sheets. While he did this Kento walked in. "Hey guys he's conscious. Yo Cye you ok?" Cye ignored Kento and continued to untangle him self from the sheets. "Hey Cye you should rest."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Kento I don't need this god damn fucking bullshit." Cye climbed out of his bed and stared towards the doorway.  
  
"You ok?" Kento asked again. He stood between Cye and the doorway.  
  
I can't find the time to find the fucking place I'm a bad motherfucker who lives it every day….  
  
"Get out of my way Kento," Cye's normally cheery voice had an edge of steal.  
  
"Cye I won't…"  
  
Cye took a swing at his best friend. Kento flew backwards into the wall. He then stomped down the stairs.  
  
You never look at me now you never look me in the face I'm a time bomb baby…  
  
Cye pushed Rowan down the stairs as he was walking up them. Rowan smacked his head hard on the floor, His wild blue hair going this way and that.  
  
I can't find the time to find the place…  
  
Mia who was in the living room when Rowan tumbled down the stairs showed fear in her eyes when Cye's icy stare caught her face.  
  
I'm a bad motherfucker who lives it every day….  
  
Cye decided to warn he away with a punch to the wall.  
  
You never look at me now………  
  
Cye noticing her approaching threw a folding chair at her breaking a near by window.  
  
Never look me in the face …  
  
Cye watched and Mia hid. He then turned towards the kitchen.  
  
I'm…  
  
He stepped over the unconscious Rowan.  
  
A Time Bomb yeah……….  
  
Cye reached the kitchen and went to the draw.  
  
What am I waiting for…  
  
His hand shaking he grabbed a knife, and started to bring it towards his wrist.  
  
What am I waiting for…  
  
Cye lowered the knife to his wrist the then said in a chilling voice, "good bye."  
  
Never find the time to find another place…  
  
Sage grabbed his hands and tried to immobilize them. Cye some how wiggled free. He held Sage where he was by the knife he almost slit his wrists with. "Don't move Sage or you'll die too."  
  
I'm a bad motherfucker who lives it every day never look at me now never look me in the face I'm a time bomb yeah…  
  
"Don't do this Cye!" Sage screamed in a horse voice.  
  
Time Bomb  
  
"Fuck you Sage I'll beat Tulpa. I won't tear you guys apart and he won't control me!"  
  
Time Bomb…  
  
Before any one else could stop him he raised the knife. Wrist out stretched and proceeded to bring the knife down. Before he could do so some one tackled him down.  
  
Time Bomb…  
  
Cye struggled to free himself from White Blaze's weight. Sage walked over to him and put his hand on the auburn's forehead. Cye world quickly went black.  
  
Time Bomb….  
  
Cye felt Sage go through his head. Get the fuck out of my head. He then fell to the world of darkness once more.  
  
Time Bomb…  
  
"Ow," Cye said weakly. "Sage is that you? What happened?"  
  
"You ok?" Sage asked ignoring the question.  
  
"Yeah but what…"  
  
Sage cut him off, "It doesn't matter get some sleep ok." Sage looked if he said 'no' Cye would be tied there.  
  
"Ok Sage I will," Cye closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Time Bomb. 


End file.
